


Брось свою бдительность

by Ksencha



Series: Переводы Ksencha [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, mundane AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Алек настаивает на том, что он никогда не сможет заняться тем, что нравится Саймону, он может пройти мимо комиксов и фильмов, оставленных в гостиной так долго, прежде чем ему станет немного любопытно... он просто не может позволить Саймону узнать об этом.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood
Series: Переводы Ksencha [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877575
Kudos: 2





	Брось свою бдительность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drop Your Guard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037931) by [ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell). 



Когда Алек нуждается в помощи, покрывающей арендную плату, и Клэри предлагает своему другу Саймону в качестве потенциального соседа по комнате, у Алека есть свои сомнения.

— Я просто не думаю, что жить в одной комнате с твоим бывшим — хорошая идея, — говорит Алек.

Клэри закатывает глаза, чтобы соперничать с обычным специализированным выражением лица Алека.  
— Перестань называть Саймона моим бывшим, когда ты знаешь, что мы лучшие друзья. И вы встречались с ним несколько раз! Он тебе понравился!

— Я ни в коем случае этого не делал, — настаивает Алек. Но он также не совсем ненавидел этого парня, и за пределами его братьев и сестер список друзей Алека довольно короткий, и идея прибегнуть к случайному объявлению craigslist, чтобы разделить арендную плату, также не идеальна.  
— Хорошо. Но если мы ненавидим друг друга и я выгоню его, это навсегда разрушит вашу дружбу. Ты не можешь винить меня.

— Абсолютно могу, — парирует Клэри, с легкой ухмылкой подражая его собственной драматической фразе мгновением раньше. — Но этого не будет, у меня хорошее предчувствие.

\---

Несколько дней спустя Саймон Льюис тащит гитарный футляр и спортивную сумку в квартиру Алека — нет, их квартиру.  
— У меня хорошее предчувствие по этому поводу, — говорит Саймон, и Алек глубоко вздыхает над чувством дежавю, по данному заявлению.

— Да, я уверен, что все будет хорошо, — соглашается Алек, что не совсем то же самое; что иметь хорошее чувство, но этого достаточно близко.

И это было прекрасно… примерно 45 минут.

А потом Саймон узнал, что Алек никогда не видел «Звездных войн».

Прошло всего 5 секунд, прежде чем Саймон с DVD в руках направился к телевизору.  
— Что ты там делаешь? — Спрашивает Алек.

— Мы собираемся посмотреть его. Ну, по крайней мере, первый. Есть три оригинала, а потом еще три.

— Позволь мне остановить тебя прямо здесь. Во-первых, у меня есть планы на сегодня. И, во-вторых, я не хочу смотреть один из этих нелепых фильмов, не говоря уже о шести… Ты не помогаешь своему делу, — сообщает ему Алек. — Мне очень жаль. У меня просто нет к ним никакого интереса. Или в комиксах, прежде чем ты начнешь меня об этом расспрашивать, — добавляет Алек для большей убедительности, чтобы это не перешло во второй разговор позже.

Он уже хватает ключи и куртку, направляясь к двери, прежде чем Саймон пытается убедить его сказать.

— Отлично. Пока ты выигрываешь, но это только вопрос времени. Вот увидишь!

Алек не уверен, прозвучало ли это как обещание или угроза, или, может быть, немного и то, и другое, но он просто качает головой, когда дверь закрывается за ним.

\---

В течение следующих нескольких месяцев Саймон снова и снова пытается заставить Алека сесть с ним в гостиной и посмотреть фильмы. Когда это не удается, Саймон прибегает к тому, чтобы иметь либо «Звездные войны», либо какой-то фильм супергероя или другой телевизор в гостиной в любой момент. Алек ловит кусочки и обрывки в проходе, и через некоторое время перестает активно избегать гостиной и начинает останавливаться на несколько минут здесь или там, если что-то бросается ему в глаза, или присаживается на части фильма здесь и там, когда ему скучно. Довольно забавно (для Алека, конечно же, не для Саймона), Саймон кажется еще больше расстроится, когда Алек поймает только середину или, не дай бог, конец чего-то, а не весь фильм.

Когда Саймон поймет, что Алек просто не тот человек, чтобы сидеть и смотреть фильм по прихоти, даже если это фильм, который он делает заботясь об этом, Саймон меняет свою тактику и начинает оставлять комиксы стратегически по всей квартире. Алек знает, что делает Саймон, и некоторое время он отказывается даже прикоснуться к одному из них. Но однажды, когда Саймона нет рядом, его любопытство берет верх над ним, и он берет комикс Капитана Америки, который Саймон оставил на кухонном столе, пока он ждет, когда таймер на духовке сработает. Это не так уж плохо, даже если это не то, что он обычно берет в руки; чтобы прочитать, и он ловит себя на том, что делает мысленную заметку о своем конечном месте, когда печь подает звуковой сигнал, и он кладет ее, чтобы поесть.

Когда он заканчивает эту книгу, у него возникает очень серьезный внутренний спор о том, что делать дальше; упрямо не желая дать Саймону удовлетворение от того, что он был успешным, но также внезапно отчаянно желая знать, что происходит дальше в сюжетной линии, на которой он остановился. К счастью, второй том — это тот, который Саймон оставляет в гостиной рядом. Однако в третий раз ему приходится ускользать из коллекции Саймона, осторожно возвращая ее обратно в рукав без каких-либо признаков того, что она когда-либо была удалена.

Он задерживается немного дольше во время фильмов после этого — особенно с военной машиной; потому что в одном клипе у него больше здравого смысла; чем у всех остальных во всем ансамбле, вместе взятых. Если Саймон замечает, то он ничего не говорит, и Алек не понимает, как удобно, что один и тот же фильм Железного Человека, кажется, играет чаще, чтобы он все поймал в течение нескольких дней.

Алек прокрадывается на свой компьютер, чтобы посмотреть второй фильм с наушниками, ставя его обратно на DVD-стойку, прежде чем Саймон вернется домой. Он совмещает его с несколькими другими вещами, но в основном он наблюдает за ним от начала до конца. И понимает недостаток в своем плане держать свою новую одержимость в секрете от Саймона: он хочет поговорить об этом с кем-то.

Алек умудряется молчать еще два дня, пока не проходит через гостиную на кухню и не слышит, как Саймон очень громко говорит Клэри: «Если бы только Капитан Америка и военная машина не были такими скучными…».

Что подсказывает инстинктивное «Это не скучно быть ответственным и иметь хоть каплю здравого смысла перед лицом дерзости Тони… «, от Алека, прежде чем он останавливается, понимая, что он сделал по ухмылке на лице Саймона и Клэри.

— Ага! — Кричит Саймон, перепрыгивая через диван и бросаясь к Алеку. — Я так и знал, что именно ты положил эти комиксы на место.

— Я положил их туда, откуда взял! — Алек настаивает.

— Ты вставляешь их задом наперед. У меня есть все вершины, обращенные вправо от коробки, — говорит Саймон. Алек понимает, что он, должно быть, так торопился, чтобы войти и выйти из комнаты, не попавшись, что он мог бы упустить эту конкретную деталь, возвращая комикс в его место.

— Знаешь, это нормально — любить вещи, Алек. Я осмелюсь сказать, что это очень по американски — уступать некоторым социальным нормам.

— Пожалуйста, перестань, — умоляет Алек.

— Я остановлюсь на одном условии: ты присоединишься к нам с Клэри сегодня вечером для Железного Человека 3, — говорит Саймон.

Алек колеблется, уверенный, что он может придумать миллион оправданий, если захочет, но вместо этого он кивает. Теперь, когда он потерял бдительность, он не особенно стремится положить его обратно.  
— Хорошо, я согласен.

Может быть, вся эта история с соседом по комнате все-таки пойдет ему на пользу.


End file.
